Dive Right In
by AGirlBrushedRed
Summary: ON HIATUS. Elara Scriver's life was just turned upside down. Her father's sudden death, being sent to live in London with relatives she barely knows...she was sure it couldn't get worse. That is, until she discovers she's a witch.
1. London Calling

Hi everyone. After years of reading wonderful fanfics, I've decided to write my own. Bear with me, because I'm very new at this! I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.

disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him, the only person who can proudly say that is JK Rowling. :)

So, without further adue,

- Dive Right In -

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

"He DIED in London. And now you're sending me over there? Woman are you INSANE?"

Elara was nearly choking on her words. She stared at her mother in disbelief. Was she actually letting - no, FORCING - her only child to stay in the same city where her father had been killed just weeks before? He had been an innocent bystander in a bank robbery, and there had yet been any hopes of locating the suspects.

"Ellie...please..." Her mother's cheeks were tear stained and red. "This is something you have to do."

Elara faced away from her mother, her eyes burning. Had she lost all sense of logic? Didn't she want to be around her daughter, after everything that happened? What was the point in shipping her off to another country? To stay with her Aunt and cousin, nonetheless. She had met them once when she was very young, when they visited from London for a few weeks one summer.

She rested her hands on the counter and lowered her head. "I don't even REMEMBER these people, how am I supposed to -"

"It's not SAFE!" Elara's mother's eyes went wide, as if she had just uttered a terrible word.

Elara turned around with a cautious look on her face. "...what did you say?"

"It's not s- Elara, you just can't stay here right now. PLEASE listen to me." Her mother's voice was nervous, almost frightened.

"Mom, you're not making sense. It's not safe? For who? Dad was killed by ACCIDENT. What's not safe? If you want time to be by yourself I understand, but christ, don't tell me something about how it isn't SAFE." Her mind was reeling with confusion. Why was she going to London?

"Baby...you need to do this for me. You can write me as often as you want. Your aunt Katherine is a wonderful woman, and she's so anxious to see you. Aubrey even set up a bed for you. She's an only child too, you girls will love the company..."

Her mother sighed with exasperation. "Elara...you're going. Your flight is paid for, all the arrangements have been taken care of. I'm sorry I had to spring it on you like this, especially after - after what happened. I really am. But you have to go. You'll understand when you get there, just...I'm sorry honey." She trailed off and looked at the ground.

Elara opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again. Her mother had never done anything like this before. She had never been so confusing, so...vague. But she had also never been the type to leave her daughter in a bad situation, let alone put her in one to begin with.

She took a breath, and straightened herself up to face her mother.

"Okay...okay, I'll go."

-----

Saturday morning came quickly. Elara opened her eyes, but closed them quickly again to shield them from the bright sun streaming in through her window. She rolled over, and opened her eyes again to stare blankly at the wall. This is really it, she thought. Well...let's get it over with.

She sat up sleepily and walked over to the mirror on the wall that had been, up until recently, scattered with pictures of her family, all of which were now carefully packed away in one of her suitcases. Her hair was fairly short, so it had remained somewhat similar to the style she had it in the night before, only now it was slightly messier. Her dark eyeliner was once again smudged around her rich brown eyes, giving her pale complexion a rather run-down appearance. She grabbed a towel, and went down the hall into the bathroom to shower.

She decided her first impression should be a good one, but she didn't stretch it too far, as she stayed rather close to her every day clothes. Black converse sneakers, jeans, and a plain black racer-back tank top that clearly showed her tattoos on her shoulderblades - two tattered faeries, a girl and a boy. Her hair was parted on the side, and her bangs reached just past her nose, but were kept to the side with a small bit of hairspray. She took one last glance into her mirror, decided she looked alright, then turned around and bid her bedroom a silent farewell.

Downstairs, her mother had made breakfast and was dressed and ready to go. She clearly hadn't slept very much, but still remained in pleasant attitude. The meal was eaten in silence, save for the clinking of the plates and cutlery, and the occasional cough from Elara's mother. When the plates were cleared and washed, Elara lingered around the table and looked over at her mother, waiting for her to speak. Her mother met her gaze, and cracked a small smile.

"Do you have all your things? I wouldn't want you to forget anything..." She trailed off and Elara noticed her mother's eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"Mom...I trust you. If you think it's best that I go to London for a while, then I know I should go." She stepped towards her mother and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Her mother responded and placed her arms around Elara's neck and squeezed. They remained that way for what seemed like several minutes, and Elara noticed her shoulder had become damp from her mother's cheek. She stepped back and took a few steps backward, in a sort of skip toward the stairs. "I'm going to get my stuff."

They got to the airport, and unloaded her luggage. When they stepped into the terminal, Elara wasn't sure if it was the crisp air conditioning in the building, or some strange internal switch, but she suddenly felt rather cold. She placed her suitcases onto the conveyor belt and watched them disappear into the chute. After what seemed like several minutes of awkward stares and silences, her mother finally spoke.

"Elara, before you go...take this." Her mother reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope, which appeared to have a few documents inside.

"I don't want you to open this until you've spoken to your aunt."

Elara slipped the envelope over, inspecting it from every angle "What is it?"

"You'll see. Just promise me you'll wait." She smiled, and looked at her daughter with a slight twinge of doubt."

"Okay, okay. I promise." Elara smiled back, and placed the envelope in her purse.

_Final boarding call, flight 314 to London England, this is your final boarding call._

Elara looked up towards the speaker, then down at her mother.

"Well...that's me." She said confidently, yet underneath she was practically dying of nervousness.

Her mother reached out an arm and pulled her daughter in for a final hug goodbye.

"I love you, Elara. Remember that."

"I love you too, mom. I'll see you soon."

She pulled away and picked up her carry-on, and stepped through the turnstyle. She slowed her speed as she neared the doors, and turned to look back at her mother. She waved, and Elara waved back, and stepped through the door past the turnstyle, down the hall towards the airplane. A mixture of fear and excitement stirred inside her as she took her seat. She stared warily out the window as the plane slowly came to life, and began to make it's course along the runway. The horizon began to tilt as the plane took off, and Elara closed her eyes to keep herself from becoming dizzy. She let herself become sleepy again, as she wondered what was ahead of her in London, with her family members she had never met, with this new life, with so many questions. Would she get along with these people? Would she make friends? Exactly how long was she going to _be_ there, anyway? The questions blurred, and then faded to nothing as she fell into a calm, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N **Phew! Well that's the first chapter down. I'll post Chapter 2 soon, when Elara accidentally finds something ..."odd" in her cousin's bedroom. 

Please review, I would love any feedback you guys could give me on my first go at this stuff. Thanks. :)


	2. Worth A Thousand Words

CHAPTER 2 

She awoke to the pilot's annoucement that they were about to land. Her gaze darted around her, looking from the small boy next to her, to the grey sky outside. What time was it? She looked at her watch, then realized it would be of no use. Damn time zones. When the plane eventually touched ground with an abrubt jolt and a few squeals from the tires, and coasted along the runway, Elara's mind began to catch up to her. I'm in London. What am I doing in fucking _London_. I'm crazy, this is crazy.

"Uhhnnnn." She groaned under her breath as she got up out of her seat and joined the line to begin the monotonous shuffle off the plane and into the terminal. Her neck hurt from the angle in which she had been sleeping in her seat, and she rubbed it with a grimace. The passengers around her seemed to be as equally tired and let-lagged, seeing as none of them were very talkative, even with the people they had flown with.

The airport seemed rather empty that night – or at least emptier than Elara had imagined an airport in London to be. She quickened her step, then almost immediately stopped dead in her tracks – she had no idea what her aunt and cousin even looked like. She scrunched her face in annoyance, and began to scan the terminal, in hopes of finding anyone who she thought could resemble her relatives.

Her hopes were answered when she heard her name being called. "Elara!...over here!"

Surprised, she spun around clutching her purse, searching for the owner of the voice. She sighed, relieved, and managed a slight grin when she saw a girl about her age with her hand high in the air, waving frantically. She was blonde, and much to Elara's relief, seemed to have adopted a similar style to that of her own, sporting torn jeans and a fitted band tshirt.

"Aubrey?" Elara said as she approached the girl.

"Yes…it's so good to finally meet you! Well – again...but that doesn't really count since we were, what…two when we last saw eachother?" She laughed, then pointed to her left. "Mum's gone to get a soda, she'll be right back. She's just ecstatic about you staying with us…Mum! She's here! Elara's here!" Elara turned in the direction Aubrey had pointed earlier and saw her aunt Katherine, a surprisingly young looking, beautiful tall woman, with sandy blonde hair, smile and raise her hand in a small wave before she reached her niece and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Oh Ellie, it's just wonderful to see you. I can't tell you how happy we are to have you." She gushed. "How was your flight? Is your mother doing well? Let's go get your things…" Katherine placed her hand on Elara's shoulder, ushering her towards the conveyor belt to where her suitcases had come out of the luggage chute.

-----

The house was magnificent. Although it was quite close to its neighbours, the interlocked stone driveway, deep red brick accented with black shutters, and trellis vines all the way to the roof, it was almost as if it had been imported from another part of town. They went inside, and Elara followed Aubrey upstairs to their room. It was small, but big enough so the two of them could live comfortably. To Elara, Aubrey's room seemed just as any other teenage girl's in London would. At least, it's what she thought it should look like. Posters, clothes, a television and stereo…there was also a rather large cage in the corner near the window. Did Aubrey own a bird? She stepped further into the room, and lightly brushed her fingers upon various objects, as though it would help her remember them. A silver necklace hanging from the mirror, a small closed box, which Elara assumed was full of jewelry and other trinkets…she stopped on a photograph that was partially hidden under the box. She pulled it out, and recognized Aubrey, along with a few of her friends. But then the calm smile left her face as she studied the image in her hand. Something wasn't about the picture. Once it registered in Elara's mind, she dropped the picture and jumped back with a start.

The girls in the picture were moving. They were smiling, and waving. Elara stared at the photograph, wide-eyed.

"Aubrey? Could…could you come here for a second?" She stuttered, not taking her eyes away from the photograph.

Aubrey sauntered in, carrying a blanket. "Hey, these are in case you get cold. What's up? …oh, _damn_…"

The look on Elara's face seemed to answer that question. Her eyes remained fixed on the photograph. Aubrey clenched her teeth.

"Mum, I need you in here. NOW, please." Aubrey stepped toward her cousin carefully.

"Elara…" she said, picking up the picture. "I'm sorry…you weren't supposed to see this. Not yet, I mean."

Elara looked just as confused as when she had picked up the picture. "What is that, a hologram?"

Her cousin shook her head. "No. No… it's just a photograph." Aubrey picked up the box, and opened it. To Elara's shock, there was no jewelry inside. The box contained photographs. Photographs that were all, in fact, moving.

"Aubrey dear, what's – oh Merlin Aubrey, not _yet_." Katherine said, exasperated. "We talked about this, not until after we'd-" Her daughter cut her off.  
"She found it, Mum, I'm sorry." Aubrey frowned and placed the box back on her nightstand.

As if things couldn't have gotten any more confusing, at that very moment Elara heard a loud screech, and turned toward the window to see a large grey owl fly in right past her.

"What the - ?" She ducked to avoid the owl, and took several steps backward against the wall. The owl came to rest on Aubrey's bed, and Elara noticed there was a rolled up piece of paper tied to its leg. Elara watched silently as Katherine rushed over and untied the letter from the owl's leg, and read it.

"Excuse me, would someone mind telling me what's going on here?" Elara wasn't sure if she was angry, or afraid, or both. But she did know that she wanted answers. Now. Her mother suddenly sends her to London to stay with relatives she doesn't know, who get letters from owls and have photographs that move? It was almost too much.

Katherine and Aubrey exchanged worried looks, then both looked back at Elara. Katherine motioned for Elara to sit on the bed, and she did so reluctantly. Aubrey once again picked up the box of photographs and sat next to her cousin.

Katherine stood in front of the girls, and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Elara, there's…there's something you need to know."

* * *

**A/N -**and now the fun begins! I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I'm happy with it, it's going to be a big one! Please review, thanks. :) 


	3. If The Robe Fits

CHAPTER 3

Elara thought she was going to faint. Witches, wizards, magic, spells, flying on brooms - it was all real. It was all real, and she was a part of it. She would have thought her Aunt and cousin completely insane, had she not stumbled across the photographs in Aubrey's room. That, of course, and the fact that an owl had flown in not too long ago, carrying a letter. She sat on the bed, willing herself awake under her breath. _This has to be a dream. I'm going to wake up on the floor, and Aubrey's going to tell me I tripped and was out for a few minutes. Yeah, I could live with that_. She glanced around, refusing to look her relatives in the eye. _It's not working… why am I not waking up?_ She finally gave in to herself, squeezed her eyes shut tight as if it would jolt her back to reality, and stared wearily at her Aunt, who had begun to wring her hands nervously.  
"Can I have some water or something?" She said loudly. She realized she sounded as alarmed as she felt. Katherine nodded and quickly made her way out of Aubrey's room, into the kitchen downstairs. Elara took notice of her aunt's urgency – she felt a bit guilty despite her panic. Obviously her relatives had set aside a time and place to explain everything. She understood that she had very much thrown them off.

Left alone with her cousin, Elara could do nothing but stare at the girl in front of her. She had so many questions, but at the same time she wanted to pretend none of it had ever happened.

Aubrey's eyes widened a bit in hesitation to speak. She had just remembered something important. Elara took notice, hoping it was anything but.

"El…your mom told us she gave you something to read when you arrived here."

_The letter_. Elara's throat tightened.

The sudden realization caused a twinge of fear. Her hand immediately reached for her pocket, and was still for a moment when her fingers touched the rough, folded paper. She didn't want to open it. She didn't want to know. But she had no choice. She closed her fingers around the letter, and took the paper out of the envelope slowlyas she brought it up to her now unnaturally pale face. She had no idea what to expect. Would this make everything worse? Or better?

She began to read.

_My Elara,_

_It pains me more than you know, to have to write this. To have you see these words. Your father and I had hoped since the day I knew I was pregnant that this would never have to reveal what I am about to_.

_Elara, you were born into a magical bloodline. Your father is a wizard. Your grandparents were magical as well. I was not born with the magic gene. However, my sister, your Aunt, was. Your cousins are witches and wizards. We moved to America just before you were born due to your father's line of work. It's a kind of police force in the magical world, called Aurors. Your father frequently went back to London to work, and we felt horrible for having to tell you he was simply on business trips. What he did was very dangerous, but he was a proud, brave man. He saved many lives._

_Your father loved you very much. He made me promise that if ever something were to happen to him, that I would send you to London to be with your relatives. _

_They know I am here, Elara. They know where we live, and where I work. I had to send you where they wouldn't expect. Especially not into the wizarding world. You will be safe there. Hogwarts is a wonderful school, and I am sure the new Headmaster will be just as wonderful as Albus Dumbledore._

_I can't tell you much more, but your relatives have been aware of the situation the entire time and will help you along the way._

_Don't write to me. If you wish to contact me, use an owl. Your aunt will tell you where, to whom, and how to send it._

_Be good, sweetheart. And be strong. I love you._

_Mom._

Elara felt numb. A warm tingling began to take over her body, starting with her trembling hand, which held the opened letter from her mother. She could have sworn her eyes blurred over a little, but at the present time, she didn't care. Was she supposed to feel angry? Scared? Excited? She could have dealt with one of those emotions right now, but she was feeling all of them and more. Katherine returned with a glass of water, and Elara politely took it and sat back down on Aubrey's bed. The cold liquid felt wonderful once it reached her lips. So wonderful, that once she had taken a few sips, she found herself feeling much more relaxed. Relaxed enough that she knew it wasn't normal for the present circumstances. She looked up to see Katherine, who seemed much more at ease than she had been before she went to the kitchen. She looked down at the glass, then back to Katherine.

"Did…did you_ drug_ me?" She stuttered, almost at a whisper.

"Oh heavens, no, dear…I just put a few drops of a family recipe into your water. It's a version of what's called a calming drought, only not nearly as strong. We don't use the same medicines or drugs as you do. Muggle practices are very different from our own." She smiled a very assuring smile. Elara took it with caution, but believed her Aunt. Her mother would never send her into danger.

"I'm sorry…muggle?" _Another new thing._

Aubrey laughed. "It's the word for non-magic folk."

Elara raised an eyebrow. "So my mom is a _muggle?" _

"Nope." Aubrey explained. "She's a squib. Meaning she was born from magical parents, but she doesn't have the magical gene. Bit of a bad deal, if you ask me. But your dad was a full blown wizard. A very powerful one, at that. One of the best Aurors in London." Her voice lowered. "It's a bloody awful shame what happened."

"How did he die?" Elara asked, looking between her aunt and cousin. "It wasn't a bank robbery, was it? Tell me how he really died."

Katherine held her hand up to her daughter. Aubrey looked to the ground, silent.

"Your father was killed by a group of wizards, called Death Eaters. They are supporters of a dark wizard, called Voldemort. He has committed horrendous things in wizardkind, and killed many people. His followers do most of his dirty work now, but everyone knows Voldemort is behind everything. The Aurors protect us all, and seek out to imprison the Death Eaters until they are all captured. Elara, your father died protecting you and your mother…and this world."

Elara could say nothing. A single tear rolled down her face, landing onto her shirt. Her father wasn't a businessman – he was a hero. Despite the strong feelings of missing her father, she managed to smile. She had never been so proud of her father as she was right now.

The rest of the evening was just as surreal as the rest of the day, but Elara found it much more pleasant, if not terribly exciting. She sat with Aubrey and Katherine in the living room, surrounded by photographs, books, potion bottles, and magical objects. Aubrey was like an excited child as she explained things to her cousin, performing small spells with her wand, showing her the history of wizardkind, and how magical objects made life as pleasant as it was. Elara felt as if she could float away – the amount of amazement and curiosity was almost overwhelming. To end the evening, Katherine announced that the two girls would head to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy their school things. Diagon Alley, Aubrey explained, was "the only place you'll ever need to go for absolutely anything." _Easy enough_, Elara thought to herself.

The girls were in their bedroom shortly after. Elara gladly accepted a sleeping draught from her Aunt – tomorrow would be insanely busy, and she needed her rest, especially after the day's events.

"El…I'm really glad you're here." Aubrey's voice came softly over the dark silence.

Elara smiled. "Me too."

_I hope._

_-----_

"I think I'll call her...Athena. It suits her." Elara grinned as she ran her hand lightly along the back of her new pet owl. Athena was a common snowy owl with black spots on her neck and wings, and since she was a female, she was smaller than the others in the store, that seemed to be the object of several other students' desires. This hardly fazed the excited girl, as she practically floated over the cashier. She needed Aubrey to handle the transaction, as she was still very unfamiliar with the money system. The store owner looked at her strangely as she whispered "...so galleons are the gold ones, right?" to her cousin, who nodded and paid for Athena, who seemed rather pleased to be leaving the shop with such a warm-hearted curious girl. They stepped outside onto the busy cobblestone street, which was bustling with both students and their families, all preparing for the new school year.  
"Okay...you have an owl - you're welcome, by the way, I spotted a third year with her eye on it when you weren't paying attention - your books, and you're using my spare cauldron for now, so...oh, we have to get you fitted for robes!" Aubrey squealed with excitement, and grabbed her cousin's hand to drag her across the street and down a few buildings. Elara looked up at the sign overhead. "Madame Malkine's Robes For All Occasions." She said aloud. "Can't say I've ever imagined I'd be getting fitted for robes for school, but hey, why not?" She shrugged and followed closely behind her cousin into the store.

The robe shop was surprisingly empty. The walls were lined with glass cases, containing every kind of robe imaginable – standard school robes, traveling cloaks, business robes, dress/formal robes – all new and used.

A few older students stood admiring a new collection of dress robes that had just arrived in the store. Audrey caught her cousin staring, and instantly appeared behind her shoulder.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" She grinned and clapped her hands together. "Everyone's going to be wanting them for the ball this year. I have a feeling this is going to be the best one yet, what with you here now and all."

Elara's eyes widened.

"Ball? Your school has a _ball_?" Her mind instantly flooded with childhood memories or stories told to her by her mother. Fairy tales of extravagant balls, castles, magic, true love – it always seemed so wonderful. Elara's face lit up – she felt as if she wanted to skip around the store.

Aubrey immediately took note of her cousin's excitement and proceeded to explain to her the details of the annual festivities that took place at Hogwarts just before the holiday season.

"Each year, the fourth years and above – that means us, Ellie – get to attend the Hogwarts _Yule Ball_." As she accentuated the words 'yule ball', Aubrey did a rather dramatic, but graceful spin around. Elara picked up right away that this was to be an exceptionally exciting event. Judging by her surroundings, she was correct. She took note of the gazes and remarks over the robes, and smiled to herself – perhaps she'd come back and buy some. Perhaps.

A few students whom appeared to be first years beamed proudly at their new robes. Elara shared their enthusiasm – although her robes were plain black, since she had yet to be sorted, she couldn't wait to get up onto the fitting stool and have Madame Malkine fit her for the correct size.

Once the student ahead of her was finished, she stepped up onto the stool in front of a large mirror, which covered the entire wall from floor to ceiling. As soon as she was standing still on the stool, several lengths of measuring tape zoomed up from every which direction, stretching taut to measure the various lengths for her robe. Once they were finished, the tapes whisked over to the counter, and disappeared once they touched it. In their places, were several numbers on a sheet of paper, being the measurements that were just taken. A small thin woman then appeared from behind a stack of boxes, and hurried over to where Elara was standing. With a wave of her wand, the paper rose from the desk, and placed itself into her outstretched hand. She looked it over, and glanced at Elara over the top of her horn-rimmed glasses.

"Standard school robes, dear?" The woman asked brightly. Despite her tone, Elara noticed the seamstress was very tired. No doubt, she had been doing this very task for weeks, fitting student for their new school attire. Her pleasant attitude was endearing – Elara decided to leave her a few extra coins for her trouble.

The robe was starting to take shape as the seamstress pinned the pieces of fabric that hung loosely around Elara's thin frame.

The low level murmur of the blended conversations inside the robe shop was unexpectedly pierced by a high pitched shriek.

_"Luna!"_

Startled, the seamstress slipped and slightly pierced Elara's side with the pin she was holding. Reaching her hand to her side, Elara turned and glared angrily towards the direction of the sound. She saw Aubrey had run to the door, embracing a young blonde girl who had just come in.

"Oh heavens dear, I'm sorry, are you alright?" The woman asked Elara, with a frustrated but apologetic look on her face. Elara smiled and nodded, and then returned her gaze to the front of the store.

The blonde girl and Aubrey were close to eachother, whispering and ever so often glancing up and Elara. A hushed "That's _her_?" Could be heard from Luna's mouth. Elara stiffened for a moment, but then realized that Aubrey had more than likely confided in her friend about her American cousin coming to stay.

"Elara, pleasure to meet you! I'm Luna Lovegood." The smiling girl made a beeline toward the stool Elara was standing on, and shook her hand. Elara returned the grasp.

"Elara Scriver, same to you." She subtly looked Luna over, trying to get a reasonably accurate first impression. Her hair was a rich blond, and hung down to her waist. She was fair skinned, but it suited her. Her eyes were rather large, and Elara noted a faintly dreamy expression that has never once left since they had met. Hanging from her ears were large earrings that appeared to be large strawberries. Perhaps it was the trend here? _Whatever, I'll get used to it._

"All done, dear!" Elara snapped out of her analyzation to the sound of the seamstress' voice. Sure enough, she looked down and her robe was finished. It was soft, and fit perfectly. She hopped down from the stool, and did a small spin in front of the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Like a million galleons!" Luna exclaimed, clapping her hands. She was quite an animated girl. Elara could grow quite fond of her eccentricity, as she related to it on a not-so-distant level.

After paying for the robes, the three girls left the shop. Elara checked her list, marking off one more item she had purchased. Only one remained, and her eyes widened.

"I get to buy a wand…" Inside, it was as if something had ignited fireworks. A wand. The universal tool of magic. Used by wizards and witches around the word. And now, Elara, who had been raised her whole life to believe they were nothing but illusions and fairy tales, was about to purchase one for herself. A real one. "I get to buy a wand." Elara repeated. She looked over at her cousin, and then back at Luna, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry…this is just a bit overwhelming for me."

Aubrey laughed. "It's alright. Now let's get you to Olivander's so we can – ugh… Luna, ferret at 1 o'clock." Her tone suddenly quieted, and Elara's eyes darted in the direction that the girls were staring with such disdain. Ferret?

Almost immediately, her eyes locked with another's, who was looking right at her. Not blue, not grey…somewhere in between. White blonde hair fell slightly across his forehead just below his nose. He was as pale as she was.

_Do I know him…?_

She wanted to look away.

She couldn't look away.

At least not until she felt a sharp tug on her arm as she was dragged into the closest doorway.

* * *

**A/N** - wow...this took MUCH longer than expected. please review and I'll never take that long again :P 


End file.
